The Deleted Sidequest
by Ruru-neko-chan
Summary: Emil tries to learn about the original saviors of the world after being joined by the lot of them. In the middle of the lesson however there is a propostion offered to him and he ends up learning about something more than the heroes...YAOI RichterxEmil
1. SideQuest 1

It was a moonlight night near the city of Asgard and Emil and the others decided to make camp. They were close to the city, sure enough but they were tired and didn't feel like running into monsters in the dark. That wouldn't be a really good fight, even for Ratatosk so with that feeling in mind they got themselves prepared for the night. Emil looked over to the friends of the one called who he'd known as "Lloyd the Great", not to mention the great one himself. He found himself smiling at the group that he'd thought would never like him.

"Hey...g-guys..." he mumbled, catching a few of their attention in the flickering the firelight.

"Yes Emil, what is it?" Raine asked, the first to speak up to him. He blinked and then let out a breathy giggle.

"What do you want to do until we go to sleep? I mean...well...that is...to say..."

"Yes?" she inquired again, raising a brow to him this time.

"I...umm...well...I-I don't want to be nosy and all but...umm..."

"Yes?"

"I getcha bud...Emil here wants to know about us but being as shy as he is, he's just afraid to ask, right kiddo?" Zelos asked, coming in for the save and throwing an arm around the younger's shoulder. Emil nodded bashfully under the contact and stares of the others. "So..." he grinned leaning closer to the blonde's face, "What do you want to know about us? What Raine likes? What's Colette's favorite animal? What's Sheena's jubblies sizes, trust me, they're not the same-" and at that moment they were both knocked over by a hard blow to the male chosen's head.

"I'm gonna smack you Zelos!" a blushing Sheena yelled from their previous position.

"You...you always say that **after** you do it! Get your timing right!" the red head groaned while getting into a kneeling position, which also allowed him to free Emil. The chosen began to dust off his clothes. "And don't knock me down like that. I'm just too pretty to get dirty." he shrugged, regaining his smile.

"I'll say this once and I'll say this again. The definition in your brain is reversed." Genis mumbled with sarcasm.

"Hey brat, shut up."

"Ass..."

"U-uh, g-guys..." the male blonde called.

"Yes?" They almost all answered that time.

"I still didn't learn anything..."

"Well...if I remember correctly, everyone has a word that describes them, right Professor Sage?" Colette spoke up with her finger to her chin.

"Yes...that's correct. Do you need an example?" she asked while reading into her book.

"Umm...well, if you could say everyone's that would be helpful..." Emil murmured.

"Okay, sure..." Raine agreed, adjusting the blanket over her and the sleeping Marta and Presea. "Zelos, as I don't have to tell you is a 'narcissist'."

"Whoa, Professor, is that really what you think of me?"

"That's what the world thinks of you..."

"If I'm that, then what is that Decus guy?" he asked, beginning to get annoyed.

"He is 'foolish'...anyway...a lot of people call me the 'knowledgeable' one. Regal is the 'sophisticated' one, you could say, running a business and all... " she turned a page. "Genis is-"

"Bratty..." Zelos cut in.

"Hey!" the insulted boy yelled. "You shut up you failure at a womanizer!"

"Excuse me, I always do my job right. Unlike you who can't even talk to Presea, Mr. Studder stutter squeak."

"Stop it you two, besides, I was about to say 'sarcastic'." Raine scolded. "Sheena is-"

"A violent banshee who is hellbent on abusing me-" another whack.

"Shut up Zelos before I whack you!"

"Sheena! Your timing seriously sucks!"

"Ahem...Zelos, why don't you finish since you keep interrupting me then?" the platinum blonde huffed at the redheaded chosen.

"Sure hunny. Well as you can clearly see, Presea is 'distant and quiet', Colette is an 'airhead' and Lloyd is...'determined'."

"I think he's more 'courageous' than 'determined'...and why am I an airhead? What's that mean? I don't have air in my head, it's in my chest right?" the female blonde blinked confused. The male blonde sweat-dropped.

_'She just proved it whether she knows it or not...'_ he laughed a bit to himself about that. "Well then, what about me and Marta?"

"You are what's commonly known as 'shy' and Marta is clearly 'outspoken'." the kunoichi put in, leaning over the boy's shoulder. Emil looked up to Sheena then looked down a bit dejected.

"Oh...I wouldn't have thought that way...the 'Ratatosk Mode' me calls me a coward..."

"Eh, that version of you is a jerk, screw what he says." she huffed, standing straight up and folding her arms.

The boy smiled weakly. "Thanks Sheena..." then something came to him. "Is that where they got calling Alice a 'sadist' from? And why Aqua calls Tenebrae 'spiteful'?"

"Yes...doesn't help that it's true. Anyway, looks like Lloyd is coming in from the patrol. At least I think... she pondered, looking at the shape coming in from a distance. Upon the figure getting closer they realized that even though it wasn't Lloyd it was still someone familiar. "It's that guy...that redhead..."

"Huh?" Emil questioned looking up. "That looks like...Richter!" he exclaimed, eyes widening. _'W-why is Richter here?_ The man himself stopped as another figure approached them, floating to be exact. Tenebrae joined Emil's side at that moment. The boy raised a brow at him.

"Centurion Aqua. What is your business here?" the centurion of darkness called.

"It isn't for you, you spiteful dog! Master Richter wants to speak with that boy...the one that looks like the one named 'Aster'...if you don't he'll come here and take them boy himself...with casualties that is..."

"Pssh! Like we can't take him. Especially when bud comes back, he'll be in a world of hurt." Zelos scoffed, smugly smirking at the water centurion.

"How dare you mock Master Richter? I ought to take care of you vermin for him. You're too filthy for his hands."

"Aqua, stop that...I'll just go..." Emil sighed when standing up.

"Emil...that isn't smart. What if it's a trap and he tries to kill you?" Regal warned.

"As long as you guys and Marta are safe, I don't mind. Besides, I'm not that weak. I can defend myself."

"It's not if you can defend yourself that's the issue. It's if you can bring yourself to fight him...it's a very tough decision...I learned that the hard way with Alicia..." the blue haired man trailed off growing a melancholy look on his face.

"Thanks Regal, I'll be fine. So Aqua, what does he want me to do?"

"Just go out to meet him. Unfortunately, I have to stay here. He wants me to be the guard to make sure they don't follow you or interrupt whatever he wants to talk to you about..."

"...okay?" he walked over and grabbed his blade, checking it before sliding it into the sheath. "I'll just see you guys later." he smiled, swinging up a bag and walking off towards the figure in the distance. Aqua glared at them all crossly.

"Honestly...what would Master Richter want with that boy so badly that I have to watch these pests..."

Emil continued the trek up the hill until he finally reached the man that had sought him out. Richter stared down at him.

"What did you bring your sword for? I told her to tell you I wanted to talk, nothing more..."

"I'm sorry...force of habit..." the boy sighed. Then he looked to Richter's waist. "You didn't come unequipped either..."

"I'm still in the midst of traveling, you were in a camp. You clearly could have left it but never mind that. Come this way...away from the prying eyes of those companions of yours..."

"If I do that then they'll try to come look for me-"

"Stop relying on the protection of others. You really haven't changed much have you?"

"I-..." the boy sighed. "I'm sorry..." the older flinched.

"And you don't listen apparently either. I told you long ago to stop over apologizing..."

"I-..." they began a long stare at each other before they both sighed. "Sorry..."

"Enough." the red head commanded, flicking a few strands of hair away from his face and then pushing up his glasses. "Come this way..." he huffed, walking off. Emil quickly followed, trying not to get Richter angrier than he already seemed. The red head ahead sighed. If the boy kept apologizing like that, this wouldn't go well... They reached an area down the other side of the hill near a small forest like place. Trees were their cover from their eyes as well as ears seeing as the wind made the leaves rustle restlessly. After getting a good distance inside the forest the elder turned around to the younger. "Emil..."

"Yes?"

"You should stop interacting with that group of yours...they'll do nothing but cause you trouble."

"But they joined me! I can't really do that..."

"Emil, if you continue to travel with them to stop the Vanguard and it's commander, I'll be forced to kill you all. As it were, I don't really feel the need to kill pointlessly. Stop your quest for the centurions cores and just...live..."

"But Richter, I can't! It's something I told Marta I'd help her with and I don't want to go back on my word!" the blonde yelled, balling up his fists. Realizing he was getting too riled up by Richter's expression, he let out a deep breath and let his arms drop down. "I'm sorry but...it's just something I can't do..."

"Emil..." Richter sighed, sitting down on a nearby rock. He pushed his glasses up and shook his head. "You're forcing my hand in this. You won't even consider..."

"..." well, Emil hadn't really thought about it from Richter's view. That was the same issue he had when asking about Lloyd. He found himself stepping in front of the other before he even knew he was moving. He stopped, blinking and looking down at the top of the others head. "Richter..."

"What is it?"

"I...I'm sorry..."

"Emil...stop apologizing..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."  
"...sorry..." the blonde found himself saying again while scratching his head sheepishly. All but suddenly he found his arms being grabbed. As the elder pulled him closer he looked up with an odd look in his eyes. Emil's eyes widened as he felt Richter's breath ghost against his lips, causing a heavy blush to grace his face as well. "R-Richter!"

"Shut up..." came the stern command in a more huskier voice than usual, considering Richter's normal tone. Emil found himself almost frozen in place as the other neared him even more, first kissing him lightly then again with more force, as if to snap the boy out of it. He lowly whimpered at the pressure Richter was pushing on him and he pulled away to regain some type of normal breathing.

"R-Richter..." he panted, slight fear darting through both pair of green eyes. The older closed his eyes and sighed, about to apologize for his sudden behavior when Emil grabbed the face of the other and kissed back, fiercer than ever. Although this took the other by surprise, he recovered, bringing the other into his lap in a straddled position and he began wrapping his arms around the others lean frame. After a few quick frenzied kissed they began to slow themselves a bit, deepening each kiss as they progressed. They went from just kissing to allowing their tongues to dance and mingle amongst each other and through this process they reached an even higher height than before. As if the high that they had reached were literal, their air thinned and it became hard to breathe. More so for the younger than the elder so Emil was the first to pull back. He clenched at the front of Richter's jacket panting madly as the seated person himself was breathing just a slight bit faster than normal.

"Emil...you have no stamina..." the man joked slightly, only out of the small disappointment of having to part so soon. Truthfully, neither of them actually knew how long they'd been doing that but it felt like an eternity to Emil. The said boy slightly pouted, pushing some of his bangs away from his eyes amidst his heavy breathing.

"Well...I'm...sorry..." another kiss was forced upon him at this. Emil, again parted away, he still hadn't fully regained himself. He looked at the other confused, which caused Richter to smile.

"It drives me insane when you say that...I've barely been able to control myself around you..." he admitted, pushing up his glasses and shaking his head slightly. The boy began to smile then.

"Well now I know...so do you still want me to stop saying it?" he giggled.

"That was the only reason I really wanted you to stop...and you really do over apologize."

"Sorry..." a by habit apology escaped the boy before he could stop it. A wild smile passed the others face but instead of kissing his lips he began to work at his shoulders, seeing as it was free skin. As he continued in his ministrations, he slipped the thick scarf off the blonde's neck and slid it to the ground. Richter's tongue made a dancing trail up to the base of Emil's neck, the younger enjoying every bit of the miniature tango. Leaning into the other as well as offering up more of his neck to the other, he relished in the heat of the other. The man began to suckle at the boy's throat, enjoying the little noises that came from Emil in the process. Emil busied himself with removing Richter's jacket and shirt, sliding it to his muscles seeing as they wouldn't be removed with him in the others embrace. The red head let go momentarily, shrugging off the clothing and shedding his gloves as well. Once his chest was bared he went to do the same for Emil. He shed the belts quickly and the shirt was pulled over his head before he could take account for it. Just as fast as his shirt was on the ground was almost the same as he was there, Richter joining above him. He placed quick light kisses down the chest of the blonde as he worked at the black pants of the one underneath him. He pulled them to the boy's knees, just about noticing he couldn't get them off in his lustful frenzy due to the boy's shoes. The one on the bottom giggled again. "Sorry."

"Instead of saying you're sorry you should be slipping them off...and I haven't given you a reason to be sorry just yet..." a seductive smirk crossed the tanned skinned face. He, also remembering that he had on a useless item, removed his glasses smoothly, placing them off to the side. After the shoes had been abandoned he looked up, noticing for the first time that he hadn't ever really seen Richter without those oddly shaped glasses and for some reason without them he looked all the much more daring. Emil leaned up to place a kiss on the others forehead but Richter stole another kiss from his lips, not that the boy really all that much minded. This time successfully getting the boy's pants off, he threw them to the side as well, his underwear just about joining it just a quickly. As Richter undid his own pants he looked at the figure beneath him. Emil was lean but he did have some muscle about him. He was just the right mix of skinny and strong. Another thing, the boy had a slight tan about him that contrasted with his hair when you actually paid attention to it. Trailing lower, he glanced at the other member that wasn't his. It was decent but compared to his own, his was more than decent. The blonde removed his gloves and looked back in time just to notice where the other was staring.

"D-don't do that! That's embarrassing..." he mumbled, blush just now growing heavy even in the current situation. Richter stifled a chuckle.

"What's the problem? Anyway, do me a favor will you?"

"W-what?"

"Here..." he smiled, offering three fingers to the other. Emil looked at the appendages strangely. "It's so I won't hurt you so much...you mind? Unless you have some type of secret masochist fetish that I know nothing of..."

"I do not! But..." the younger blinked and looked away. "What do you want me to do?"

"Suck them...that's all...I'll be doing the rest of it for you..."

"Oh...okay..." he exhaled while grabbing the hand of the other. He ran his tongue around the digits fluidly and quickly, making Richter wish that his mouth was directed to another need of his at the moment but, that wasn't to be at the moment at least... At the moment... He pulled the fingers from Emil and rubbed them together to test just how slick he'd made them. Good enough. Being as he rested on his knees at the moment he brought the boy's legs over his own, letting them rest on his thighs and the boy's middle hang between his own legs.

"This may hurt a little or a lot so bare with me..." Emil nodded to Richter's warning and he slipped one finger inside. That didn't bother him much so he didn't really react. Seeing as that wasn't a problem, he slipped another finger inside. Emil winced. Definitely a difference, a little one so it shouldn't be that bad. The elder spread his fingers slightly, causing the younger to groan. He nearly stopped what he was doing but he knew that wouldn't help. Instead, he entered the third lubed up finger, causing the blonde to slightly arch his back. He bit his finger to stop himself from making an abrupt noise that would cause attention to be drawn to them. After a little while of Richter spreading his fingers and rotating them, Emil's expression turned from a grimace of pain to a smile of pleasured relaxation. Richter himself smiled at him. Never had he seen him in such a way and never had he seen him smile like that. He also chuckled. That smile would be gone in a second. He removed his fingers from the other, causing Emil to look at him rather crossly. Never had he seen that face either. The elder tilted his head with an amused smile. "Hey Emil...there's something else I need to to suck as well..."

"Huh?" the boy asked sitting up. The man scooted the teen out his lap to undo his pants. Noting what Richter was getting at, he bent over to crotch level with the man, pulling out the apparent thing that needed to be sucked on. Richter found himself with a slight blush on his face at how Emil stared at him there. It was innocent and curious yet arousing at the same time. Odd huh? He cleared his throat, snapping the other out of his trance. "O-oh...sorry..." Richter's blush worsened at that. Emil reached for the others slightly stiffened erection. Seeing as he hadn't done anything like this before, he proceeded with curiosity, licking the tip of it first, slowly for some reason. The elder exhaled roughly. That wouldn't work for what Richter needed him to do it for but it was going to drive him nuts if he continued to do that. This time, Emil decided to actually take it into his mouth to see if it made a difference. The elder grunted and muttered something under his breath. Emil whined a question that wasn't audible but was clearly understood.

"N-no..that's what I wanted you to do...don't worry, I'm fine..." he assured. The teen eyed him one last time before closing his eyes and focusing on the tool in his mouth, sliding his tongue down the length of it as he tested how much of the other he could take in. Richter clutched the grass beneath his hands in an attempt to not clutch a clump of blonde hair and force the other down as far as possible. It felt unnaturally good! He felt his hand move on his own and he simply placed a hand on the lemon colored hair. Emil, slightly taking a hint, tried to go further. Feeling his gag reflex, he forced it back and pressed on. Clearly feeling the difference, Richter lost it, that last feeling of himself being enclosed in such a tight space sent him into a climax. Emil squeezed his eyes shut, fighting the need to move away and hack and gasp for air but instead settled for little coughs in between breaths. When the waves finally stopped, Emil sat back, clutching his throat in an attempt to soothe it, wincing at the slight stinging from him coughing in the middle of that. "You'll have to forgive me for that..." the blonde looked up due to Richter placing a hand on his throat as well.

"I'm okay. Really. And it's not like you to apologize." Emil smiled. Richter scoffed lightly.

"That's your job I take it?"

"That's not even funny..." the boy responded pouting. A smile graced Richter's lips before leaning in to kiss Emil with small laughter. He pulled the boy into his lap again.

"I know. Now come on and lean up for me..."

"Oh...okay...n-now what?" he asked, looking down at the others member warily.

"It doesn't matter how you do it as long as you end up on it..."

"...I know that but..."

"But what?"

"I don't think it'll..." he trailed. Richter looked at the blonde dumbfounded before just full out laughing at him. "It's not funny! Stop that!"

"Alright, alright...here, I'll help you..." he chuckled, grabbing Emil's hips and directing him correctly. Leading the younger down, he aligned him with the head of his own member. "Go ahead..." Emil stared at him with a slight glare before actually easing himself down onto the other. Upon the head reaching completely inside they both groaned in a lustful bliss. The feelings Emil felt with Richter's finger was almost nothing compared to this and although Emil had slightly deep throated him, this felt much better and he wasn't even fully embedded in him yet. He felt another one of those urges to force Emil down but again he fought it. Maybe if they went at this again at some other time he could just have his way with him but for now, he'd let Emil take the pace of things. The blonde slid down further, feeling all the heat of Richter inside him just as Richter was relishing in the tightness of Emil's cavern. Seeing as this didn't hurt too much, he did this faster than before, continuing to gain speed with the movements and heightening their pleasure. Richter found himself growing restless sitting in his current position, pushed the other against the grass, gaining the dominance of the situation. Emil looked up at him slightly dazed at the switch in positions but all he found in the other was lusted over jade eyes that were contrasted with a smooth smile. The blonde panted as the red head leaned over him, the long mahogany strands bristling up against the tanned skin of the other. He lifted the younger's legs to his shoulders, pulling him to his hip level. "You'll have to forgive me if this hurts..."

"H-huh?" and then came a quick gasp from a sudden thrust from Richter. A repeated assault against the boy's rear. Whining, breathy moans and guttural grunts echoed throughout the forest greenery. Panting, huffing, thrusting and sweating carried over time. For them, it felt like eternity, for a certain brunette passing by from patrol, damn near the same thing. He was frozen in place, staring as quietly as possible, voice caught in his throat and refused to leave for the life of him, and for once, he lived up to his title of "Peeping Tom" (which was again by accident. 3rd time but who's counting?) As much as he tried, he couldn't blink, he couldn't talk, he couldn't even budge a muscle. The only thing that seemed to work for him was the blush that worsened over time, almost matching his shirt at this time.

Even with as much air as he was breathing in, it still didn't seem to be enough. Richter was controlling all of his senses with just a single movement. Even though the red head had him pinned by the wrists to the grass, he didn't want to run or go anywhere. There was the perfect place. Although it did hurt a bit, he didn't mind much, except when the half-elf thrust particularly hard. Emil's back arced as Richter then switched to an embrace. It wasn't the hug itself but where the embrace aimed the others member. Realizing what he'd done, a smirk crossed his visage as well as his eye lids lowering.

"Emil..." the low voice of the elder man cooed as he lowered his face to Emil's neck. A whimper was his response. Apparently it was all he could muster. A chuckle rumbled through the forest. "Do you want me to do that again?" a low mumble. Richter licked a path across the younger's Adam's apple. "Emil...what does that mean?" a slightly disgruntled groan this time. "Emil...answer me..." he began to even out his breath, swallowing air and then replying:

"Sorry..." he panted, slightly opening his eyes. Richter flinched at the word. He knew the boy wasn't doing it on purpose but still...

"Emil...answer the question..."

"Y-yes.." he replied, face slightly flushing at having to actually say that although the other obviously knew the answer. His eyes shot open as Richter hit that spot again, as promised. Emil suppressed a scream, biting his bottom lip and exhaling sharply. Richter looked up at him through one eye while lightly suckling on his jawline. "R-Richter..."

"Hmm?"

"Again..."

"Again what?" he asked back, smirking lightly.

"Again Richter...d-do it again..."

"Sure..." he sultrily replied, smiling devilishly at this point. He slammed into that bundle of nerves continually, again and again and again. The blonde gripped the blades of grass underneath him desperately, eyes hazed over in pure bliss, toes curled from undisputed pleasure. Little moans lined with Richter's name flooded from him uncontrollably, also fueling the fire inside of Richter. The half-elf exhaled deeply. "Emil. I'm reaching...my limit..." a light nod was his response. Seeing as he couldn't take much more himself, Emil hugged Richter back, closing the gap between them and giving Richter better access. The even rougher friction driving the teen insane to the point of clawing into Richter's back. The man hissed, biting into the others neck as punishment for the tings of pain. Even though he's not anything near a masochist, that bite sent him barreling over the edge, sending him into a exploding climax. The blonde forcefully tightening around his shaft sent Richter over the edge of a cliff, into the ocean and sinking beyond the deep dark blue.

After a few moments, Richter regained himself, leaning up off the boy, noticing the mess on his lower abdomen. He sighed, rubbing at a bit of it futilely before grabbing his glasses from the rock he was sitting upon earlier. He heard a shuffling noise, he turned, seeing that it was Emil crawling over to his bag. He raised a brow, inquiring silently what he was doing just to be answered by something light blue and fluffy. Using one side of it to wipe himself clean he handed it to Richter. He nodded in silent gratitude, taking the item and cleaning himself as well. They gradually got back dressed and began to head off. Then Richter looked to Emil as they began to leave the forest.

"Emil."

"Huh?"

"Did you hear that shuffling earlier?"

"...earlier when?"

"When we were getting dressed..."

"I thought that was you."

"If I'm asking you about it, it clearly wasn't me..."

"Huh...maybe it was a random monster that got scared off..."

"I doubt it..."

"Then what could it have been?" he pondered, looking up into the air absently. Upon reaching the point of when they first saw Richter, said man sighed. "Hey, Richter..."

"Yes-" and with that Emil quickly stood on his toes to kiss the swordsman. As he was about to retreat, the half-elf snatched him back by the arms, kissing him back, lingering with it as long as possible. Emil giggled, pressed against the other before pulling away and running downhill with a small wave. Upon getting back to camp the first one to greet him was a wide awake Marta.

"Emil! Why didn't you wake me up? You shouldn't do dangerous things like that...I was worried..." she rambled absently, causing Emil to smile weakly.

"S-sorry Marta..." he replied with a breathy chuckle, rubbing the back of his head bashfully.

"So..." she trailed, leaning closer to his face.

"S-So what?"

"So what did he talk to you about? You were gone a long time..."

"Yeah kid, what's up with dark and broody?" Zelos chimed in, pointing a thumb towards the swordsman in the distance. Emil blinked a few times.

"Well...I..." he started.

"Well what?" everyone asked simultaneously.

"Master Richter!" Aqua chimed, happy to finally be reunited with him after hours of watching everyone glare at her for the longest time.

"Ah...Aqua..." he noticed looking up at her.

"Master Riiiichteeer what did you need to talk to that boy about?"

"Ah...that...is something that has been settled in a way I didn't think it'd be..." he smiled while pushing up his glasses. Seeing Richter smile made a smile appear on her own face.

"So Master Richter," she started with a giggle, "What happened?"

"Nothing much...let's be off..." he sighed – a contented sigh – while flicking the strands that rested on his shoulder as he began to walk off.

"Sure ! Anything you say!" she chimed, floating behind the one she was hopelessly in love with.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FORGOT?" Marta screamed at him, grabbing him by the scarf.

"W-well, he started talking but then we ran into this really strong monster in the forest and after that we didn't really talk much..." he -untruthfully- admitted, looking away from the girl giving him a death glare.

"That sounds like something you'd do..." Genis scoffed. "But after you fought the monster, why didn't you just come back?"

"Well, he was trying to talk about it again but...it was a bit strange, you know? He couldn't get the words straight so we just sat there and rested for a while. When we were fine he just said he'd try some other time and left me to come back. No real danger, no problem. See? Told you it'd be fine!" he smiled, tilting his head slightly.

"Okay, that explains why you were late and why your hair is all messy like that...now..." Zelos sighed and shrugged, forwarding towards the twin swordsman at the other side of camp. "Someone explain what's wrong with Bud. He's been acting strange since he got back. Actually, he got back a little while before you did...wonder what happened to him or what he saw you know?"

"I would like to know that myself...to put Lloyd in a state of shock like that..." Raine added. Emil flinched. He really, **really **hoped he didn't see what he thought he saw.

"Umm...if it's okay, can I talk to him?" the blonde blinked out.

"...sure. Go ahead." she shrugged, walking out the way for the path to Lloyd. Emil approached him with caution.

"Lloyd...did you-"

"You...Richter...did..."

"That was you? Please, **please** don't tell anyone, okay? Seriously, they'd all kill me!"

"But you...did that...with _him_..."

"I-I know! Is there anything I can do that will make sure you'll keep my secret?"

"Well..." a small smile danced across his face...an evil one. Emil swallowed.

"W-well what?"

"Well you see..." and a small laugh rang out. At that moment, Emil made an excellent observation. Lloyd had snapped.

Richter obtained the title of "Emil's Secret Lover."

Emil obtained the title of "Richter's Secret Lover"

Emil obtained the title of "Honorable Liar"

Lloyd obtained the title of "Snapped"


	2. SideQuest 2

Being contented for almost a week now, Emil hummed his way down the path to Meltkio, smiling with his eyes closed. Richter had made Aqua send a monster to Tenebrae in to middle of the night a while ago and his shadow servant told him the encrypted code with no clue of what the hell it could've meant. A message of 'Apologize to me on the night of fireworks in the courts under the fireflies blanket.' confused the centurion to no and end he giggled at the remembrance of such an expression then again, for the umpteenth time just because and Marta eyed him warily. Getting tired of the one-sided happiness, she pulled him to the side with a serious face.

"Emil..."

"Huh? What's up Marta?" he opened his eyes surprised but still smiling.

"What are you so happy about? You've been like this for a while now..." she replied, looking him in the eyes closely. If she so much as detected a lie from her Emil...

"It's nothing Marta!" he chimed quickly. "Why do you think something's up? You think it's weird for me to be happy sometimes?"

"Huh?"

"Marta...am I really that depressing...?" he asked, feigning sadness even to the depth of green in his eyes. Her own cerulean eyes widened at the look of hurt on his face. She quickly jumped to hug him, as he was expecting, and she pulled him as close as possible.

"Emil! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it like that! Honest..." she finished, pulling back and smiling tenderly at him. "Forgive me?"

"It's okay. You didn't mean to say it that way so it's nothing to forgive. Let's go to Zelos' mansion now..." he chimed. The redheaded chosen chose this time to throw his arm around the blonde's shoulders like once before.

"Ah, young love...nothing like it!" he shouted grinning like a fool. Then he leaned in closer and added in a whisper to the boy's ear, "Too bad it's not Marta **you're** fawning over..." Emil's cheeks lit up like fire.

"Z-Zelos! W-What are y-you implying?" he stuttered, abruptly yelling in almost silence causing all eyes to drift to him.

"Nothing pal. Just talk to me later...and maybe you need to have a little 'self-talk' too...goddess knows your 'Ratatosk-mode' you has been going nuts on the battlefield..." he chuckled. "Your room's gonna be down here little buddy..." he commented as they stepped into the chosen's foyer. "Girls can take the upstairs. I'm gonna go get some rest. See ya!" and with that he walked away, fingers laced behind his head and a grin plastered on his face. Emil's face stayed a jalapeno red as he finally thought about it. Although he was quiet during the whole ordeal, Ratatosk was still...most likely aware of what happened to the fullest. He scrambled into his room and closed the door. He lye down on the bed and slowed his breathing, calming down (as much as possible) to clear his mind and focus on speaking with the other him. He closed his eyes momentarily before opening them and finding himself in an all white abyss type room with streams of red and greens ever flowing throw the never ending space. He glanced around before soon narrowing in on a figure of himself though his back was turned.

"R...Ratatosk?" Emil called. The other flinched upon the name but grew more ridgid and stiff. "Ratatosk?" he called again. The doppleganger turned his head, fierce red eyes glaring icily at him before turning away from him again. "Ratato-"

"WHAT?" he suddenly shouted, facing him entirely. His cheeks were almost as red as his eyes and boy was he pissed.

"W-what's wrong? You seem angry-"

"You're damn straight you fu-freakin idiot! What the hell is wrong with you?" He shouted at the top of his lungs, trying not to curse the other into oblivion. Emil's eyes widened as a confused smile posted itself present across his features.

"H-Huh? W-What do you mean?"

"Fucking Richter!"

"R-Richter?"

"NO! **Fucking** Richter!"

"..." a blatant blush decided to replace his voice at this moment. He couldn't say a single thing to that. Doesn't mean he didn't try... His first few attempts coming out as him looking like a fish out of water before his voice, shakily, came back. "W-why does that m-make y-you s-so angry? It's my body so-"

"WRONG! It's **our** body! I don't even care if you're gay but why **Richter**? You know he wants us dead!" he grabbed the boy's shoulders and shook him roughly as his points were given. Knocking the hands off him for the safety of his neck, he sighed.

"Well...he's not really a bad person...and he did it too! Yell at Richter too if you're so mad!" he snapped back, thinking about his words after he said them, then he shook it off. "And why are you so embarrassed? I did it, not you!" it was Ratatosk's turn to go silent this time. The blush that had decreased with the more he vented at his other form, came back full force. His eyes lowered and he looked away.

"Like I said...it's **our** body...**I **don't have to do it to feel it..." he mumbled out, slight pouty expression. Emil just stared at him, for quite a while before the meaning actually hit him.

"Oh Goddess Martel, Ratatosk, I am so sorry!" he reached a hand out to the other just to have it pushed down. Gently though.

"I won't hold that against you...you didn't know...and I didn't always used to be here..." he again mumbled. "But I swear to the goddess I will give him a piece of my mind the next time you see that bastard..." he then growled, plopping down to the floor and crossing his arms. Although he was beyond angry and trying to calm it, Emil found it just a bit funny.

"Okay," he giggled, "You be sure to do that. Are you still angry?"

"It'll pass...I'll be fine..." he looked up at Emil with his usual smirk, which caused Emil's own face to light up. "Hey, Emil?"

"Yes?"

"How bout I go find Richter for you?"

"What?" He questioned, literally dumbfounded before adding some things together. "What will you do when you find him?"

"Just talk..." Emil raised a sceptical brow at him. "I will...not...start...much trouble with him." he assured, picking his words extremely carefully with him. "It's nothing you wouldn't find a way out of anyway...I'll let you take over when it's time." and with a chuckle he disappeared to take Emil's place in the present world without giving the boy a real say in the matter. A futile arm was held up to the now empty space, causing the green boy to sigh and shake his head. _'Guess I'll just have to wait...' _

x.X.x.X.x

A red eyed Emil opened his eyes to end up staring up at the ceiling of a, to him, random room. He sat up and slid off the bed. Glancing around at the crystals and glass items of a clear delicateness about them, he judged this to be a rich town. Judging by the abuse of red silk, he deemed this Meltokio. And also...considering this is the hometown of the notorious pervert Zelos, it had to be his mansion. He briskly walked from the room. As the swordsman stepped out the front door he was stopped by the voice. He winced as the familiarity rang in his ears. It was that damned idiot chosen again.

"So kid, where you goin at a time like this? Shouldn't be sculkin around at this time of night."

"I can say you doing the exact same thing you know. Except you're also stalking..." as blue eyes blinked a smirk crossed the younger's face. "What is it?"

"You in Ratatosk-Mode? That was definately not an Emil type answer..."

"Maybe, how's it concern you?" he questioned, turning around with his air of defiance on full blast. Zelos simply smirked.

"I only want in case you're not back by morning and dear little Marta goes hysterical over your loss..."

"I'm just taking a walk. Don't worry about stupid things like that. If I find what I'm looking' for though...I'll be late..."

"You might just have trouble going on your walk anyway...there's a festival going on right now..."

"Huh?" _'Ah! Ratatosk! The fireworks Richter mentioned! He's in the city!' _an overly happy Emil piped up through his mind._ 'Shut up...I know...goddess, you're such a puppy, now get back...'_Emil complied, giggling (again) and calming himself back into a dormant state. He had learned from Ratatosk that even if he was the dormant one if he focused hard enough he still could catch what was happening when he wasn't in control. That one mentioning of colors in the sky sent his happiness through the roof, thenceforward, literally interfering with the other one's control. "Well, I'll be going now...maybe I'll check it out...

"Kay kid, see ya..." And with that, the red head was no longer interfering. 'Emil' shook his head, smiling afterward as he began a jog toward the main courtyard before the castle of the royal family of Tethe'alla...

Shuffling through crowds of annoying people, he finally came across that oh-so-familiar coat the other wore, being he was away from the others and near the church. He stepped up to him, his shadow appearing to the older man as a cocky stride. A huff was then let out.

"I believe I asked for Emil. Not the demon lord..." he grumbled, pushing up his glasses and refusing to turn around to see the other.

"You'll see him once I'm done talking to you...There's not much I want to say..."he assured. Richter turned, completely annoyed by the presence.

"How'd you know it wasn't him anyway?" he asked out of bored curiosity. The redhead folded his arms, turning his head up as if Ratatosk was completely idiotic.

"The difference in how you two carry yourselves is like a tornado being compared to a light breeze...it has the same basis but not a thing alike..." he scoffed. "Anything else you want to ask me?"

"Yeah...although I suppose it'll irritate you..."

"What is it?"

"What's the one thing you've imagined doing to Emil that you're scared of trying?" he asked with a extremely evident smile on his face, highlighted by almost glowing scarlet eyes. It was only a second before he was pinned to the wall by his neck, which was being crushed by Richter as he laughed his ass off at the embarrassed vivid blush on the dual blade-man's cheeks. "I was joking!"

"Never...**never **do that again..." he growled as he simply dropped the other to the ground. Normally Ratatosk would be pissed but being that he provoked the other purposely, he actually expected worse. He stood up slowly, unable to stop his smiling as the elder glared blades of death at him. "But in all seriousness...I wonder why you chose Emil of all people..." Seeing as he was sure the others gaze grew contemplative, he thought on this himself.

"Well...it's more he chose me and I ended up growing into it myself...he made it feel completely natural...and genuine to say the least..." a small twitch of the lips almost resembling a smile made it's way on Richter's face. "It felt like he needed me with his very being...why...even I don't know but...I'll be with him as long as we both want and need it..." Ratatosk had looked the other over completely before deciding to believe his words.

"Okay then...and another thing...don't be so rough with him...that crap hurts..."

"...what the hell are you talking about?" he asked abruptly, eyebrows knit together in irritance and confusion. A smirk crossed the blond boy's face.

"Let's just say when push comes to shove you're more sadistic than you think... goddess it hurt to battle after you were done with Emil..." a wild grin crossed his face just as the frustratedly embarrassed face struck Richter again. This time though, he ended up tackled and choked. Although most people would be afraid, he just laughed in between the breaths he was allowed. "You...might want...to stop..."

"And why is that you imbecilic moron?" he hissed, stopping himself from fully chocking the life out of this body.

"..."

"...huh?"

"..." his eyes were closed at this point. Richter raised a brow to the vacant boy underneath his grip. On the inside of this boy however, Ratatosk was nearly doubled over in laughter as Emil stared at him warily.

"I'm sorry to ask this but...have you lost it?" Emil questioned, seriously thinking the answer to his question might have been yes. All he got was slowing laughs and laboured breathing. "Ratatosk?"

"It's your turn to go out there Emil. I'm sure you can handle it!" he smiled. Although this was unnerving the hell out of him, Emil did as told and took over the body. When he came to, all he could assess was that Richter was on top of him, leaning very close to him and blushing. Well that was the good side of it. Bad side? He felt very strong hands squeezing the air out him along with the fact the hands belonged to someone that was incredibly angry at the moment. _'What in the world did he do to him?'_

"R-Richter...p-please stop...can't...breathe..." he choked out, latching onto one of the older's arms as a tear slid out from oxygen loss. Emerald eyes widened behind the lens of the Dual Blaze as his grip loosened immediately. "What happened? You were so angry..." he rasped a bit rubbing his throat through his scarf. Abend scowled, unwrapping the heavy cloth and examining the damage more.

"That damned idiot got me all riled up calling me a sadist..." he rubbed over the other's adams apple as well as all the way down to his collar bone, seeing him wince along the way. "Sorry about this..." he sighed. "Would you like me to use First Aid?"

"Well..." a bashful smile crossed his face. "There's a way you can fix it without magic..."

"And what way is that?" he quirked a brow. This he really had to know.

"..." a heavier blush crossed his face this time. "Let's go to the inn...I'll tell you there..."

"I don't think you need to anymore...to think that you'd actually gotten up the nerve to suggest that..." he smirked, "Someone's come a long way..." Emil playfully stuck a tongue out at him as they connected hands and headed down the main stairs of the city.

x.X.x.X.x

Upon entering the room, Emil was pinned against the wall by his wrists and he was drowned in Richter's passionate kiss, their chests pressed against each other and the panted onto the other, refusing to separate. Due to groans from the younger about his arms, he, unwillingly, let them go as they parted for air. Emil's scarf was flung to the side, abandoned in its fallen position between lying halfway on the table and halfway on the floor. At the moment, they could care less. Richter began to suckle at the younger's neck, remembering that he was to "treat it without the use of magic" if he remembered correctly. And judging by the wanton mewls coming from the blond, the "healing process" was going better than ever imagined. He continued to suck in different places, leaving little marks on him that weren't going any where any time soon. He yanked on the string tying Emil's shirt in proper place from its proper place, sliding the belts off as well, kissing a heavily made trail down that as well. As another moan escaped Emil, something nearly scared him out of the lustful state he was in. Ratatosk.

_'E-Emil...make him stop...'_ he ordered. Not at all as forcefully as he would've, given he was in the normal situation. But no, no one but him could be stuck with this one. He was stuck out of control yet feeling every heated kiss and pleasure that Emil was going through. And since they were completely connected, all of the sweet spots Richter were hitting was effecting him just as hard as well... _'EMIL!'_

_'No...'_ he answered back simply._ 'You should just enjoy this, you know?'_ he could hear a frustrated growl as his response, then a choked moan from him as another one of his sweet spots were run over. Hearing the other him let that noise out caused an even deeper blush and a small giggle. Richter stopped, looking at Emil strangely.

"Is it tickling you?"

"No, no," he giggled again, "He's angry but it feels good to him too..."

"Really?" a small smirk appeared, "And how do you know this?"

"I'll just say he's just as noisy as I am..." at first the redhead's eyes widened, then he just chuckled.

"So I see..."

"If only you could hear him..."

_'How bout you shut the hell up and make him __**stop**__?'_he nearly roared at the amused boy. All he got was the same answer as before. Richter, watching the smile on the boy's face, continued with what he was doing, unbuckling the teens pants and sliding them, off to join the fray. It was then, Ratatosk started to panic._ 'Emil...m-make him stop...n-now...'_

_'I don't want to...I don't even think I could now...'_ although, that sentence made it seem like he was doomed, Emil sounded so welcome to it than ever. _'Never thought you'd be one to be scared Ratatosk...'_ he teased.

_'Scared of what?'_

_'To let him close...to let him make you feel it...'_

_'...fine...I'll take it but I swear you owe me...'_

_"Heh, heh,thanks...oh...wait...'_

_'W-what? Dammit...not again...'_Ratatosk groaned as Richter stayed upon a certain sensitive area right in the middle of his abdomen. Another moan escaped the demon lord as well as the teen, although the first mentally growled after the fact of doing it.

_'Stay here...actually hearing you makes it better...'_although, Ratatosk hadn't said anything after that, he complied, only for Emil he assured himself. As Richter removed the last of Emil's clothing, he made quick work of his own, removing his jacket and shirt, taking his pants down swiftly.

"Emil...are you okay with this?" He asked, just to be sure. That comment Ratatosk made earlier struck a nerve so he was going to try to be more careful this time. Emil nodded with a smile. Seeing as it hadn't been that long since the last time, he thought it to be okay without prep. He positioned himself over Emil and slowly slid in. Although this was a bit uncomfortable, he was bearing with it, Ratatosk groaning audibly with the intrusion. As the elder slid himself out, Ratatosk let out a hiss as Emil let out a sharp breath. Richter raised a brow at Emil. "Does it hurt?" As Emil shook his head, Ratatosk grew half furious, yelling at him that he was a liar and 'not to spare that bastard's feelings'. The teen had to hold in a laugh at that but ushered Richter to continue on. He repeated the process, earning the exact same reaction from the summon spirit whether he could hear it or not but Emil's disposition changed for the better with the mumble of "Move faster..." and of course, Richter doing as told. As the pain started to meld away, the demon lord found himself, unwillingly, enjoying this more, feeling more pleasure than pain as suddenly both he and Emil screamed. It seems that Richter had found that spot again. The same smirk as before crossed his face as when he'd first found it. "Emil..."

"Whaaaaa..." he whined. Although that felt amazing, he didn't want to repeat last time. Little did he know, he didn't have to.

"Do me a favor..."

"What?"

"Ask Ratatosk if he's enjoying this...better yet...let him out..." Emil thought it strange but nonetheless switched places. Richter soon found himself staring into red eyes.

"What the hell?" he growled.

"You enjoying yourself, demon lord?"

"Fuck. You."

"Reversed, but sure..."

"Wha-" he was then cut off by his own scream, then he blushed furiously once realizing that he'd done so. Richter leaned down to lick a trail up from his navel all the way to his throat, leaving Ratatosk moaning almost the whole way. Wincing he grumbled, "Why the hell'd you want us to switch anyway?"

"Simply Emil..."

"What?" the twins seemed to ask at the same time, although only one could be heard.

"He wanted me to hear you so I wanted to hear you...is there a problem?"

"So..." he stifled a would-have-been moan from Richter's random kiss to his neck, "If he told you to jump off a cliff would you do it?"

"You can switch back now..." Ratatosk laughed before willingly doing so. Upon his return, Emil giggled as Richter shook his head lightly, then began suckling on Emil's neck again. A moaning scream was let out from this action plus a thrust to his prostate that he was not expecting at that moment. The thrusting, screaming and moaning carried over some time before they began to reach their limit and tire. Richter panted heavily and Emil clinched onto the sheets underneath him tightly, slightly biting his bottom lip as he rode on the pleasure. Ratatosk groaned as he felt the climax nearing, the muscles of the boy beginning to tighten and spasm. The very same feeling was what sent Richter into his climax, exploding off inside Emil, and as a chain of effect, that sent Emil off, cumming unto the sheets seeing as he was a faced downwards. after a moment, they collapsed, making sure not to lie in the mess Emil made and panting madly. As the blond began to slowly doze off, Richter ran his fingers through blond hair. "Good night Emil..."

"...night..." he mumbled sleepily.

"Tell Ratatosk I said that too." He added with a laugh.

"mmhmm..."he sleepily chuckled before actually dozing off. Instead of actually sleeping right off the bat, he ended up joining Ratatosk in the same room as before for the third time that day, both of them completely wiped out and lying with their backs down on what felt like the floor. "So...did you have fun?"

"I'll murder you if you tell him I said yes..." both of them lazily laughed. Then Emil exhaled.

"So, I do that again, will you stay present?"

"Not sure...if I did, do not call me out again. Bastard was mocking me..." he laughed again. Emil just smiled.

"Oh...yeah, he said good night..."

"Really?" He asked, looking up slightly surprised.

"Yup." he giggled.

"Huh..."

x.X.x.X.x

"Hey...Richter..."

"Hmm?" the man mumbled back, half asleep.

"Thanks..."

"For what?"

"...nah...don't worry about it..."

"...commere..." he commanded, flinging an arm around the younger's neck.

"Wha-" he was cut off by the sleepy kiss of the redhead. Slowly, the teen reacted, kissing him back. With that, Richter smiled.

"Good night Ratatosk..."

"Wha? How'd you know? You-"

"Good. Night. Ratatosk." he smiled, pulling the boy into his chest, muffling his chatter and allowing him to get some rest.

A/N My mother is gonna kill me lol it's 4 in the morning and I'm still on this thing. But yeah...wrote another smut to avoid putting one in don't bring books to the beach..lol i want the story to last a while longer without it. Lol ratatosk at the end XDD hope you all enjoyed this though ^^ leave a review plz?


	3. SideQuest 3

The teensighed, slightly dejected about the current happenings, Raine suggested, a bit out of character, that they all take a vacation and disband for a few days. Raine, going to the Ruins, Genis to Triet, Lloyd to Dirk's house, Collete to Iselia, Presea to Ozette, Sheena to Mizuho, Zelos to Meltikio, Regal to Altamira, and Marta to Palmacosta. Emil sighed, once again, walking up to the back entrance of Luin from near Lake Sinoa. Marta hadn't wanted to leave the boy along, pleading to Raine that everyone didn't have to completely separate, thereby making her enforce a rule that if anyone were to meet on purpose they'd get a personal specialized meal from her. Although this was extreme blackmail, knowing that for some reason everyone was afraid of her cooking, they vowed not to even look one anothers direction if they happened to be around each other. Although he agreed, he didn't really liike the idea of being completely separated either. It made him...nostalgic? Lethargic? It made him feel...lonely, like he used to be. In the very town he had almost no choice but to go to. Luin was the cause of all his hell growing up and he just slightly wondered if anyone had **really **changed their minds about him.

His feet softly padded against the wooden walkway over the glistening waters, Emil taking as long as possible to enter the city, stopping to lean over the railing as stare at the crystalline water, chin propped up on his hand, supported by his elbow against the wood and his other arm drooping lazily against the railing. A ball came flying his way, and due to battle instincts, he caught it without paying it much attention. He turned with an uninterested face to see the twin bullies he'd once been in encounters with. They both stopped at noting his presence as he looked to them, not expecting much. He sighed, turning towards them, figuring it was still just as much as he imagined.

"Sorry...I didn't really mean to catch it but I see your don't want it back now..."

"...n-no...that's not it." The twin in red, Dida, mumbled. His brother scratched his head, looking just as...something as his brother...Emil couldn't quite place how the were looking at him. It was very out of place on them so he couldn't pinpoint what it was...

"W-well...it's more like...well it's that..." The blue twin, Moll, murmured, rubbing the back of his head.

"We're sorry!" They both yelled, bowing slightly with their eyes clenched tightly.

"W...Wha?" Emil questioned while back-stepping as he usually did when in a shocked state, obviously disbelieving what he just heard and nearly dropped the ball in the process.

"Yeah...everyone was always scared of you and always said to stay away from you so..." Moll trailed, looking off to the distance.

"Oh..."

"But...yeah...we're...kinda sorry..." Dida finished.

"Yeah...Sorry..." the blue twin added in. Emil couldn't help a smile that came to his face. This was so reversed it was just sorta funny! As if to prove that point, he began laughing, lightly but still laughing nonetheless. They looked at him questionably before he shook his head at them.

"Ah nothing...just a bit of irony..." he chuckled once more. He then held his hand out, offering the ball back. Dida, after taking the ball back, tossed it up and down then spun it on his finger.

"Y'know you can play with us if ya want...we don't mind." he, indirectly yet directly, asking Emil to join them, smiling a Lloyd-like smile.

"I'd love to!" he himself smiled, eyes shining with a hidden happiness. Suddenly, he tilted his head with a slightly smaller smile. "Buuuut...I have to go home first...I'll see if I can after that!" he chimed, in hopes he could actually join them, seeing as they'd be his first friends in Luin. "See ya!" he saluted, waving as he took the highest path in town, leading to the beginning of the city. As he walked up the sloped hill, a couple of kids in a game of chase ran around him.

"Oh, it's Emil!" A little blond noted.

"Hi!" the brunette giggled, greeting the boy as they weren't far off from catching the other child. He gave them a small wave as they ran off to play in front of the 'Lloyd the Great' fountain. Walking down the stairs past the armor shop and the statue of Sheena, the rounded the corner to the Inn, slightly wary of going up there. He then shook the fear out his head. He's changed from how he used to be. Dida and Moll changed. The people in town haven't said a bad thing to him or stared him strange for the most part so maybe...maybe they'd keep their promise to accept him into the family... He stepped up the stairs, creaking the door open slowly.

"Umm...Aunt Flora? Uncle Alba?"

"Emil!" his aunt exclaimed, the vase slipping from her hands. With a running start he barely caught it, placing it back on the table from which he knew she got it. "Y...you're back!"

"Umm...yeah...is something wrong? Should I...not have...come back?" he found himself drumming his fingertips on the table, tucking his chin into his scarf and clenching it, staring at the light colored wood looking more than dejected. She placed a hand on his shoulder, his eyes sifting up to look at her. As with the twins, he was surprised to see her smiling at him.

"No, not at all. It's just that I and your uncle were planning to go to Altamira just now for some business and a little relax time."

"Oh yeah! I've been there before. That place is pretty fun! You can go to the amusement park in the day and the Casino at night. You can go to the beach at anytime too but they don't like to let you do it much when it's dark and...why are you smiling like that?" He suddenly asked, finally noticing the facial gesture of the woman in the room. She laughed a little, rubbing his arm a bit seeing as she still held her hand there.

"Seems like you had fun when you were there. Also, you haven't apologized a single time you've been standing here..."

"Well it wasn't fun until a different time we went...the first few times they tried to kill us.." he mumbled more to himself than her, her eyes widening with his statement.

"What?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing really."

"Hmm...? I see but you caught us at a bad time... Would you like to come with us?"

"As much as I want to...I can't..."

"Why?"

"There's a likely chance that if I go there within the next week I could get poisoned when I return back to the others..."

"W-What?" her eyes widened again. "Your friends are trying to kill you?"

"N-no! That's not it! I'm sure Raine meant that as a joke anyway!"

"...the woman that statue is based on near the mayor's house?"

"The very one!" he giggled. She placed a hand on her chin.

"I thought she was the healer...why would she threaten to poison you?"

"Ah..not really poisoning but she's a bit of a horrible cook." he laughed off. His aunt stared at him momentarily busting out laughing. Emil blinked before joining her in laughter.

"Emil!" they both turned to Alba, an expression similar to Flora's earlier on.

"Y-yes?"

"It's just a little surprising to see you here...not that it's bad..."

"Oh."

"It seems he'll be house-sitting for us Alba. Emil, could you help us take these bags downstairs? Oh but come to think of it, you'll need to go buy some food...we're basically out, is that a problem? Do you need some Gald?"

"N-no! I have enough! Thanks Aunt Flora." he leaned down, picking up what looked to be her bag due to the floral designs, and took another bag as well and headed out the door. They both looked at him as he continued by his way. Figuring he carriage near the entrance of the own was for his guardians, he trotted over, asked to be sure and placed the baggage inside. He quickly went up the stairs, taking the bags from his uncle and adding them to the others. When he turned around again, they were standing behind him. "Yes?"

"Wow..." Alba murmured to himself.

"...what?"

"How strong are you now?"

"Uh..." not really knowing the answer to he question, he slightly shrugged, looking up in slight thought. "Haven't really noticed...why do you ask?"

"If you would've tried that before you probably would've fallen down the stairs...and if I had, I'd probably be in back pain right now..." the blond giggled at that, being surprised that Alba pat his head lightly and then his shoulder. "Suppose it isn't a bad thing either. Take care of the house..." he smirked, sliding into the backseat of the carriage. His aunt leaned his head down, giving him a small peck on the forehead.

"Take care of yourself too...goodbye Emil." she saluted, climbing into the vehicle next to her husband, right after her closing the door, the contraption taking off. He couldn't help a small smile. With all that, they almost seemed like his parents. He stepped back into town with that thought in mind as he headed back up the stairs to actually see what all food was left in the house. Well...as she aid it really was almost devoid of all food so he just headed to the shop below the mayor's house buying things from amangos to strawberries, milk to meats, bell peppers to tomatoes, barley rice to tuna and plenty of the other things in between. As he nearly lugged the bags back across town, a random woman approached him.

"I think that friend of yours in town!" she giggled. A panicked thought crossed his mind ashe mumbled a quick thank you and walked off. Although he appreciated the warning, it was very vague. Which friend was it? Which ever it was was going to get them in trouble, that was for sure. He reached the inn, heading up the stairs until one of his bags ripped from being stretched to the limit with edible products. His eyes widened, immediately remembering what was in that bag as things began tumble over the banister.

"The eggs!" he shouted. Hearing someone is distress, the one passing under quickly reacted, catching said items. the problem was, that person was only expecting to catch **eggs**, not half of the food pyramid. Random fruits and vegetables slightly pummeled the man who crouched down, covering the delicate item considerably. The blonde rested the bags on the stairs and ran down quickly. "Oh no! Sorry! Sorry! I am soo sorry! Are you okay?" although he was talking to the other person, his focus was on the ground, checking for yellow and clear liquids. Seeing none, he exhaled in relief.

"I'm fine and it's okay..." the man shook his head, still havng his eyes closed from covering them for protection. He may have had glasses but they didn't block everything...

"Oh, umm thank you." the boy mumbled, taking off his scarf and placing it on the ground and placing a few fruits and vegetables on top of it. The man, finally opening his eyes, took note of the cloth and eyed it warily, find it extremely familiar. He shrugged off the thought, picking up a carrot and placing it with the rest of the items. Looking from scarf to ground to random item, he noticed the gloves of the helper. An orange...a unmistakable shade of it too...he arched a brow at it, touching the hand of the other subconsciously.

"...what is it?" the person mindlessly asked, flinching under the contact. That was when the lemon haired boy's lime eyes widened.

"Richter!" he nearly yelled, looking up for the first time. Jade eyes looked through the Dual Blaze and sifted through mahogany bangs.

"Emil?" he blinked, suddenly clutching to the Kirima he held in his hand.

"What are you doing here?" they asked in unison, Richter immediately repositioning his glasses after that with a slight bit if frustration. Emil, finding that cute seeing that it wasn't an angry frustration but something else, giggled at the man who now looked directly at him.

"Well, Raine told us all to take a break and go home so here I am in Luin." Emil confessed, continuing to pile up th dropped produce. "What about you?"

"I had no real reason...I was just nearby and a gut feeling told me to come into town..."

"Wow...that's a incredible coincidence..." Emil mumbled. Although that was in fact the truth, Richter seemed to think there was a bit of sarcasm in the way that was worded.

"So you're saying that you think I came here, just to see you?"

"No...but that's a nice thought..." his eyes lowered slightly, an almost flawless mask of a smile across his face, which had clearly been seen through.

"Ah..." it was silent for a moment as that last item was placed in the wrap, the half-elf sighed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to say it as if I wouldn't have visited you..." he adjusted his glasses again, sensing that he had disappointed the other just a moment ago. He heard Emil laugh weakly as he folded the scarf around itself a couple times.

"It's okay...it's...okay" he mumbled that last bit to himself. Richter uprighted himself, chancing a look at Emil. It was risky but he had to. Even if it sounded convincing, those big green eyes would be the windows to the truth. Just a moments glance and as he thought, he had hurt the others feelings unintentionally. He sighed, hefting up the scarf-bundle with out hand and still holding until the eggs with the other. "What are you doing?"

"I believe you said that professor sent you here to relax...why are you carrying so many bags? Can't your aunt and uncle do it themselves?"

"Oh, about that. You see..."

.xXxXx. S.y.M.p.H.o.N.i.A. .xXxXx.

"So...you're house-sitting...interesting..." Richter mumbled, gloved finger against his bottom lip as he sat at the table, now inside the house after carrying in the groceries. During the process, a couple of things had been explained to him. "Well, it's also nice that the people in town aren't scared of you anymore but don't let that fool you. Continue to keep your guard up. No one changes that suddenly."

"You're saying that to a person who switches personalities mid-battle." he giggled in response. Richter, having been one upped by that, shook his head to himself. "You hungry?"

"A bit...why do you ask?"

"Why do I-because I'm about to cook, silly." earning his interest, Ricther walked into the kitchen area, watching as the other grabbed a couple pots and a skillet, placing them on the counter. He poured the dried out rice and some water in the rice cooker and set that on before going to one of the pots and filling it with water. Pulling out a few tomatoes, he peeled them and began mashing up the naked product in a bowl, soon adding it and some salt to the boiling water. For the last pot, he began chopping up carrots, potatoes, onions, peppers and meats, putting the latter in the sizzling pan as the formers was tossed in the hot H20. While those boiled, he stir fried the meat to a mostly cooked point, before adding that to the boiling vegetables. Using the peels of the tomatoes, he mashed those together to make a smaller batch of sauce that was thicker, even to view. He dumped that in the pot, watching the water start to thin out the paste, he smiled, backing up...into the chest of a very calm but eagerly observing observer. "Uh-uh...R-Richter?"

"You're doing well. Please, continue..." he mumbled, his figure hovering over the other as if he were a personal cooking show. Emil found himself blushing. One because he'd gotten compliment. Normally, he would just take it in stride but because this was Richter Abend, one or the most unpalatable creatures on this earth that gave him said compliment, it made him light up on the inside. The other reason for blushing was clearly due to the close contact. Any other time they've stood this close was when... His blush worsened, lighting him up on the outside as well. Swallowing rather hard, he nodded to the man's request and continued about his process. "If you don't mind my asking, why haven't you taken that pan off the stove yet?"

"Glad you asked..." taking half the rice out the rice cooker, he put it into the meat sauce and began to fry that as well, adding in some white satay, stirring it all as the white rice then turned brown, an apetizing arouma of varieties hitting the elder dead on.

"Mmm..." the half-elf mumbled. It wasn't of disapproval yet it wasn't very intelligible, Emil mentally laughing at the thought of the other being speechless. Grabbing a saucer, the younger ladled a bit of soup into it, taking a sip accordingly. Nudging the red-haired man out of his trance, he held the little plate of red liquid to him. Bringing his mind back, leaning over the others shoulder, he sampled the liquid, wondering how Emil even made the soup taste that good with close to no real ingredients in it but eventually pulled away from the liquid that was teasing his appetite. "Yes, that is good..."

"Okay. I'm goin-Ouch!" the boy seethed, clenching one eye shut. The dual blade-man quickly searched him over, noting the remaining soup in the little plate had spilled down his arm, red streaking across semi-tanned skin, his gloves were removed for the cooking process so there was nothing there to protect his skin. Richter wrapped one arm around the boy, grabbing the burning arm on it's respective side. "Richter?" Raising the arm up a little higher, he then began to lick the trails of fleeting soup. "R-R-Richter!" he couldn't help but stutter. After lapping up the last trail, he hugged the other from behind.

"It really is delicious...it shouldn't go to waste..." he mumbled, almost a whisper into the others ear. Trying to ignore the other to the best of his ability, Emil turned off the burner to the soup and the curry, seeing as he had to put the finishing touches to the rice stir fry. As he was spooning around the rice, he felt a sudden light nibble against his neck, continuous, teasing little bites. If it weren't for the possibility of burnt rice, he would've given in at that moment but that didn't stop the slight tremble it gave him. "Emil..."

"N-no...stop that!" he accidentally whined, his eyes closed being focus on trying to distract himself seeing as the cooking was starting not to be enough.

"But Emil..." he then slightly chuckled, "I'm hungry..."

"B-but the food's a-almost done..."

"I'm aware but...I'm also hungry for something **else**..." if the redhead wouldn't been biting his neck a moment ago, he probably would've thought he wanted to eat a certain recipe but no...the older of them had more thoughts than food on the brain. "I have a hard time focusing around you it seems..."

"Mmm-mmhn...but, please let go...you h-have to e-eat **food** first..." the boy argued again, although it sounded like more of a pleading. Smirking to himself, Richter did as told, releasing the boy and choosing to stand at his side, watching him put together the meal as a whole. Taking out a couple bowls, he made a small mountain of fried rice in the middle of each one before adding a sea of tomato soup around it. Looking over, he smiled. "Fried rice soup..." Then he grabbed a small jar, shaking it onto one bowl's soup. "A bit of sage for yours..." he then moved to grab two plates, leveling out the regular rice unto it then going to the pot and dishing out the mixed substance. "Curry and rice...and soon we can have some fruit juice. Just a second..." It was an odd machine to Richter, seeing as he eyed it blankly. "It's a juicer. What fruit do you like?"

"Amango...melon..." he mumbled, vaguely remembering the items that attacked him earlier that day. Emil smiled.

"I'll add pineapple to that and we'll see how it'll taste!" he added the ingredients as the elder decided to move the food to the table, making two trips for the curry and rice. The little blonde joining with juice a moment later as they sat across from each other at the table.

"Thank you for the food, Emil."

"Sure!" he smiled as they ate the home-meal in front of them. A little while into eating however, Richter, albeit embarrassed, asked for a second helping, causing Emil to laugh but giving him more food nonetheless. After finishing his second serving, they placed the dishes in the sink to be washed later.

"Would it be shameful if I were to say that that had actually been the best meal I've had?"

"N...no...just a bit surprising." he mumbled back, starting to run the water...which was promptly shut off by Richter. "...what?"

"You were supposed to be relaxing and it's bad enough you had to cook us dinner. I'll...take care of it. Go take a break somewhere..."

"Ah...ok..." although he felt a bit put off, something in himself found it nice that Richter was actually being more thoughtful of him. He simply walked to his room and left the other to finish up. After going in the room, he began to strip his clothing to change into some pajamas, finding them quickly, he slid on the mint green shirt, leaving it unbuttoned down the front. Satisfied with that as it was, as he was about to slide on the pants he was held securely by the wrists from behind.

"Seems like I caught you at a good time..." came the husky statement next to his ear.

"You're done already?" he quickly asked, referring more to the wet hands on his wrists.

"A couple of dishes and silverware are easy to clean and the food is still in the pots so..." Emil mentally sighed. He'd have to teach Richter the meaning of Tupperware but that clearly wasn't been accomplished tonight...

"Umm...Richter?"

"Sit on the bed Emil..."

"Ah...okay..." he timidly did as told, having the other sit behind him. Placing his head on the blonde's shoulder, he began to embrace him again.

"Have I ever truly focused on you at times like these?"

"I'm not sure what you mean..."

"Hmm...okay then, I'll show you. I'll be doing it all for you today..."

"Wha-" he started but soon turned into a gasp as Richter began to rub the midsection of the navy blue boxers. "Ah-ah Richter!" he nearly yelled as the man applied more pressure in palming the boy's growing erection. He continued egging to member out to it's full length, the boy shivering slightly in his arms. Emil called the others name again as the head of his penis was grabbed with Richter's free hand and he lightly gripped it on and off while still executing his previous ministrations. "Nnngn, if you keep doing that I'll-"

"Yes...I know..." And with that, he began to bite lightly against his neck like earlier on when he'd been cooking. Becoming over-stimulated, the teen groaned, the man knowing full why. The blond's member was telling it all. Freeing the organ from it's cloth prison and with a particular hard bite, Emil came, the cream streams mostly ruining the blue cloth and covering quite a bit of the others hand. Licking a bit of it from his hand, the dual blade-man simply replied: "Mmm...first one..." having had leaned back for support, Emil panted a bit erratically.

"First...what?" he asked after his mind was able to process things again. Instead of answering, Richter gave Emil's cock a quick squeeze, marking the second round of this process.

"You'e still hard..." was all the man muttered, rubbing his thumb around the base of Emil's second head. His panting got worse as he moaned into the touch, Richter now smirking by the younger's ear. As he then started a churning motion with the item in his hand, he began to whisper into the ear closest to him. Not words but noises, small grunts from his focus on his task, little hisses to tease the ear and add to the feeling in his nether region, heavy breathing for pure arousal. Emil's head was spinning, not able to focus on anything but breathing through his moans. He felt paralyzed by the pleasure, being able to do nothing but sit there and take it, except for his body's hip bucks into the others hand, his way of non-verbally telling him to pump him harder. Each time Richter responded, gripping it just a bit tighter, his rough hands and to the sweet friction Emil desired. Without as much warning as before, Emil found himself bursting, his spunk landing against his own stomach. Again, his breathing was sporadic as Richter released him, leaning him back against the headboard. "That was two..."

"Why are...you...counting that?" he managed in between breaths. Smirking, he simply replied:

"I want to remember the number of times I make you cum tonight." if he wasn't blushing hard enough before, he sure was now. Richter, after walking around it, crawled up the bed, stopping right before Emil and leaning lower...

"R-Richter! A-are you-"

"I don't see the problem...you did this for me before. Besides...I'm slightly interested..." that smirk of challenge never leaving his lips. Quite speechless after that statement plus that look, the blonde left the elder to do what he was going to do. The redhead leaned down once again, tongue actually making contact this time, causing Emil to flinch. That was hotter than he expected, the very same heat that enveloped the head of Emil's dick, seeing as Richter placed said item in into his mouth and was twirling his tongue around it. The teen's eyes shut, he just breathed shallowly and clenching the sheets, resisting his body's to either buck up or push Richter's head down. Soon enough and on his own, Richter slid his mouth down the rod, adjusting to the feel of it as the teen was adjusting to the heat of it. It seemed to burn and yet it was one of the best things he'd ever felt. The half-elf soon found himself able to make a good pace, wrapping his tongue around the width on the way down and dragging his teeth along it on the way up. With the mewls the blonde were giving him, he figured he was doing a damn good job of something.

"Ah aaaaaah..." he moaned, gripping the sheets a bit harder than before. "Ri...Rich-nngn!" They both winced a bit, Emil becoming quite tired due to his multiple climaxes as the man did due the the liquid quickly flooding his mouth. As Richter leaned away swallowing down what was already in his mouth, the last stream of Emil's orgasm shot out, landing effectively against a tanned cheek and part of the lens to his glasses. As he sat up, Emil blushed furiously when seeing the other remove his glasses. "S-sorry!"

"That wasn't your fault, a miscalculation of mine." He rubbed the substance off his face unto his palm. "That makes three as it were... As much as I would love continue, a certain need of my own threatens to burn me alive..." he groaned, sitting on his knees and breathing a bit heavily. Emil, figuring what was wrong even without looking, said something that urged on the private thoughts of the man in front of him.

"It's okay! You don't have to focus on me anymore."

"So what do you suppose I do?"

"Do whatever you want."

"Does that include with you?"

"Uh...sure. Why not?"

"I see..." a sudden smile crossed his face, slightly worrying the teen. "Turn around...on your knees if you may..." Emil complied, his back facing Richter. "Not exactly right...relax your arms..." The teen blinked, confused, then did so almost immediately figuring out what he looked like from that angle and blushing. Using the teen's essence from his cheek and glasses, he rubbed around the tight ring of muscle, using the rest to coat his own member."Be still a moment, okay?" The blond just nodded. Aligning himself up to Emil's entrance, he held firm to the others hips, pushing in a bit slowly. A little grunt of discomfort but it was quickly silenced. The redhead slid in and out a few times to test the waters. Just as he thought, only a momentary pain. That smile was there again although the other couldn't see it. "I'll ask you this one last time. Are you sure you're allowing me to do whatever I want with you?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Okay..." And with that, he yanked Emil back, slamming their hips together, forcing Emil to arch his back down and his pressing his face more into the covers. That surprised him, sure enough but he still wasn't expecting what Richter was really going to do. The half-elf began to yank the blond to his hips over and over, mock thrusts if you want to call it that as said blonde gripped the sheets a bit tighter. He was starting to move in harder than normal to the tanned hips of the other, Richter was putting more force, power with his pulling. Adjusting to the new force, he had a small frown from a bit of discomfort again. All but suddenly, Richter added a real thrust into his pulling pattern, which almost tripled to force. Lime eyes shot open, clearly not expecting that. It was when it happened again he figured out why the half-elf questioned him once more before actually doing it. This would probably hurt...or leave him sore as hell... Continuing to slam their hips together at that pace, a slapping noise rang out over and over, the slight squelch of him sliding in and out, the heavy pants of the teen screwing his eyes shut, slight tears cresting them, the gutteral grunts, heaves and pants of the redhead all filled the room.

"Ric-Hter! To-Oo Ha-Ard!" Emil finally managed out, his face being shoved into the mattress from the sheer power of the pumps. The broken english in Emil's sentences, fueling a slight urge to go even harder but more than that...to find that place again... After a couple more power thrusts, the teen's voice rang out and as far Richter was concerned, it was a bell ringing off that he'd found what he'd been looking for. Pulling back on the slightly reddened hips even faster, he hit that spot again, more force than the last as well as the scream being even louder than the last. The half-elf continued this, slamming that same soft spot over and over again to the point Emil couldn't even scream anymore. If Richter could see him completely right now, he would've seen the boy taken over by complete pleasure, eyes slightly rolled back, a small puddle of drool forming under his cheek on the sheets due to the power of the thrust and the blonde's inability to stop smiling in his lust filled state, his toes curled up and his fingers gripping the covers so hard his knuckles were white. He'd came once already during this whole situation and was nearing another, just as Richter was holding out, biding his time for his own orgasm that wasn't far off at all.

"E-Emil!" came his shout, finally succumbing to his own pleasure, releasing off his seed into the little Knight of Ratatosk, who in turn arched up, unable to even yell, shot out his own essence against the sheets. Richter stopped himself from collapsing unto Emil but instead climbed off it, taking the younger boy off with him, yanking the first soiled up sheet off and unto the floor,then deciding to place them both on top of it again. "So that makes four..."

"...fi...ve..." Emil murmured between his pants, able to regain his voice after so long.

"Five?"

"Yes...on another note...you like hard sex?" of course, he asked the question with that voice of innocence that was Emil's. Richter found himself laughing.

"I suppose you could say that..."

"Ughn...that hurt though...I don't think I can do that again...at least not for a while-oh no..."

"What?"

"Ratatosk says he's gonna kill you..."

"...let him try...but for now..." he grabbed the teen's face and kissed him, laying a hand on his chest right under that ever familiar star shaped scar. "Get some rest..."

"You stopped me from doing that in the first place." Emil teased back, already drifting off.

"True...but ah well...good night Emil..."

"Night Richter..."

A/N: lol and again they fall asleep next to each other, ACTUAL Emil this time XDD and Ratatosk is pissed. You should know why if you read the last chapter. And And actual stupid game reference. "well you see...*fade out, fade in and the person magically understands" XDDD another thing, also noticed that even emil's colors set him up for yaoi. yellow hair: Lemon + Green eyes: Lime + Spell Emil backwards: Lime XDDD but you still gotta love him and as for you guys, hoped you enjoyed the new chapter! I wrote it kinda well for being sick...*has an annoying cold* leave me loving reviews lol

~Ruru out


	4. SideQuest 4

Out in the frozen fields was a certain green eyed blond, holding himself and shivering. Everywhere he looked to was nothing but white or blue, excusing himself from turning almost red from being frosted over at this point alone. He tucked his chin further into his scarf, his only source of warmth at this point, the boy mentally cursing the fact that his outfit hadn't come with any type of real sleeves. 'Damn Ratatosk...' he cursed to himself in his head, not doing so physically because his teeth were already occupied with chattering against each other in the frigid wind. How long had he been out there, he didn't know. The only thing he knew was that all the white and blue from the snow and sky were going to drive him insane in a matter of moments. Emil, at this point in the snowstorm, was thigh-high in snow and had no clue of which way Flanoirwas, the cold had messed up his senses badly. Unable to lift his foot anymore, he collapsed in a fit of panting, barely able to keep his eyes open. With a shaky breath, he gave in, loosing himself to the frost.

The time could have been seconds, minutes, hours, days later for all the blond knew he lay there. Time seemed to be teasing him, his brain fully awake while his body had given up. Being as it were, he wondered if his mind was playing tricks on him...he could've sworn he heard voices...familiar ones at that...

"Master Richter! He's over here!"

"Lord Emil? You must regain consciousness!"

"Get back you two! Fretting like that will do nothing right now, he needs medical attention. But this will have to do for now... Oh healing power..." and that was the last thing he heard before his mind let him black out, finally giving him rest...

.xXxXx S.y.M.p.H.o.N.i.A xXxXx.

"Ah..." the blond groaned out, catching the attention of the others in the room. Although he could feel that he was definitely inside, he still wasn't warm for the life of him. He could even feel that he'd been changed into his pajamas, which had long sleeves, but still, no help. He tried to sit up but was immediately forced back down.

"Seems you've finally awaken..." the tall redhead spoke, pushing up his glasses as well as pushing down the boy with the opposite hand. Touching the one on his chest, Emil gathered the little energy he had to looking at him.

"R-R-Richter...w-what a-a-are y-y-yo-" he tried to start but the chills seemed to take over. Arching an eyebrow at the boy, Richter looked him in the face. Sure he stuttered sometimes but this was ridiculous...

"What's the matter?" he asked quickly putting his hand against the lemon haired boy's forehead. Nothing seemed too much out of the ordinary there.

"C-C-C-Cold...r-really c-c-cold..."

"You don't feel cold..."

"B-but I a-am..." he corrected quickly, shutting his eyes and again crossing his arms across himself like he'd done before when outside to attempt to keep whatever body heat he obtained to himself. Richter eyed the boy again.

"Maybe you got infected with something? What were you doing out there?" he then thought about his question, blinking once he noticed that he actually wanted to know that even if it had nothing to do with whatever was wrong with him at the moment. "According to Tenebrae, you took off on a Rheiard a while before everyone declared you missing. I'd like you to fill me in from there if you don't mind...much less if you can actually manage to tell me..."

"W-well...I w-was f-f-flying t-then a few..." his face furrowed and a small frown was then on his face. He then shook his head. "I don't r-r-remember w-what attacked m-me...b-but I ended u-up c-c-crashing it...f-far from a-anywhere in t-the s-snow..."

"Ah..." was his only reply. He honestly didn't know what to say to that that wouldn't end up in Emil getting sad for being yelled at or scolded by him.

"Hey you! If you hadn't done that, I'd have Master Richter to myself right now...that stupid Tenebonehead came and found us saying something or other about how that Marta girl would blow a gasket if she found out you were hurt somewhere..." Aqua rambled, huffing at the parts that caused for it. Emil just gazed at her, blinking slowly. 'So that's who those three people were earlier...Aqua, Tenebrae and Richter...' His eyes lazily trailed the room before he closed them and sighed. The female centurion growled. "Now you even ignore me? How dare you!"

"Aqua...as you can see he is clearly unable to speak let alone waste energy speaking to you for no good reason but your petty desires." Tenebrae cut in, sitting at Emil's beside.

"Petty! Your request to us to find the little fool was petty!" she retorted back. Emil's face furrowed. 'Tenebrae asked?' Emil pondered, unable to really respond to them anyway.

"If that is what you consider petty, I wonder what your blatant obsession with that man would be considered?" The water centurion's mouth hung open for a moment before closing it and opening it again. She soon found herself fuming.

"Screw you Tenebonehead!" she yelled before disappearing into a vortex of water. Richter by now had placed his head in his hand, shaking it slowly. He'd hear it from her later for sure...

"T-T-Tenebrae..." the dog-like head turned at the shaky voice of his own master.

"Yes Lord Emil?"

"G-Go a-a-apologize to A-Aqua..." he murmured solemnly. Although he couldn't make himself sound angry, he would at least make himself as serious as possible. The dark creature stared at him for a moment before sighing.

"Understood..." and with that, he disappeared off in his trademark cloud of darkness. Richter let out a small huff.

"I thought they'd never shut up...so, are you still cold? Maybe you have gotten sick..."

"I-if you f-find a w-way to warm m-me u-up, y-you c-could t-t-tell..."

"Hmm...well...since you aren't warm from the conventional way...they do say some liquor warms the body...whiskey or rum or something of that sort..."

"...are...are you suggesting I drink?" Richter looked to him, both of them wearing a mask of surprise. Emil, because of all people Richter was suggesting alcohol and the redhead had that face because that was the first straight sentence he'd said since they found him.

"Only until you get correctly warmed...I'll be back..." he announced, leaving the blonde without a choice in the matter. Not that many moments later, he returned with five bottles, each a different type of beverage. Emil stared warily at them as they were lined up on the table in the middle of the room. "Well? What are you waiting for? Choose one..."

"...I...I d-don't think I-I-I s-should..."

"Fine...try this one..." the older shrugged off the insecurities of the other as he grabbed a bottle and poured half a glass full of the liquid before holding over the boy. "Sit up..." Emil sighed and raised himself up, pushing his back against the headboard so he wouldn't have to put real energy into sitting that way. He slowly took the glass from orange gloves, looking it over before taking a quick swallow and instantly regretting it.

"What the hell is that?" he yelled, sticking his tongue out childishly while holding the glass a bit away. Richter had to stifle a laugh at that. Although the sound didn't escape him, a smile still played at his lips.

"It's Scotch Emil..."

"No! It's disgusting!" he retorted, brows knitting together in the disdain he clearly felt.

"Do you feel any warmer by now?"

"..." he sat still a moment, absently staring at his lap. "A bit...but no more of that stuff!"

"So, you want to try something else?" the lemon haired boy quickly nodded, too happy not to have anymore of that by choice. Grabbing another glass and sitting it on the table, Richter cracked open another bottle with a yellow liquid just to have Emil stop him.

"That's beer...I can smell it from here...it's disgusting too..." he muttered, clinging to the loose part of the others coat. Judging from the raised brow, Richter was wondering how exactly he knew that. "Uncle Alba made me drink some before...never again..." he shuddered. Pushing back his glasses, the elder sighed coming to a quick conclusion.

"Do you like wine?" he asked, predicting the answer.

"It gives me a headache..." the younger mumbled while shaking his head.

"How about Rum?" the elder huffed.

"Uncle Alba...not really..." the blonde shook his head again. Richter was beginning to think this was a moot point coming on...

"Vodka?"

"...never tried it..." the boy looked up, allowing both pairs of green eyes to meet. Sighing in relief this time, the half-elf turned on his heel, uncapping the new bottle and pouring the clear liquid in the fresh glass. He held the bottle in one hand, the glass in the other and kicked a chair to the bedside. After some adjusting it, he sat, giving his young lover the cup. "...looks like water..."

"Looks can be deceiving...go on, try it..." he ordered, folding his arms and leaning back while doing nothing less than staring down the banana haired boy. Timidly, mildly expecting another case of disgusting scotch to pop up, he sampled the drink. A momentary blink made Richter expect he didn't like it, like the rest, but was surprised when the other downed the glass. "...so?"

"Hmm?" he asked back, eyes widening with the sudden speech out of dead silence.

"Did it help any?"

"...not yet...I don't know...maybe I need another glass?"

"...I guess that's fine...as long as you don't have too much..." he mumbled, eying the other carefully. He was damn near scared to approach the bottle and now he's suggesting another glass? Either he really wasn't feeling the effects or...he'd acquired a taste for Vodka...he'd just have to wait and see... He handed the other another glass and he took it carefully, looking into it before drinking it. He looked straight forward for a long moment before looking back to the other.

"Nothing..."

"...the one thing you don't have a dislike for is the one that does nothing..." Emil laughed at the other lightly. Richter tilted his head a bit. _'He's not even acting strangely...maybe he has a high tolerance for alcohol? That idiot chosen better__not ever find out about that...'_ the elder of the two mused in his head. Shrugging, he handed Emil the bottle before standing up and turning to the table.

"...huh?"

"It's not really effecting you...try a high dosage before we decide to switch."

"Ah...okay..." he murmured, looking to the bottle and shrugging before removing the cap. He tilted his head back, drinking down the beverage without a problem...on his end. He figured Richter would tell him when to stop but seeing as he didn't get that memo, he didn't stop drinking until it was all gone. The half-elf by now was in the bathroom, splashing the wasted scotch down the drain and cleaning both the glasses. When he got back to the bed however, he saw something about Emil that he didn't expect to see. The boy was staring off into space, eyes half lidded and seemed to be clouded over. His face was adorned with a blotch of redness, not exactly blush but not normal all the same. But what stood out the most was the now completely empty bottle lying sideways on the floor next to the bed.

"Emil...please tell me you didn't do what I think you did..." he lowly growled, eyes narrowing in on the teen in bed. The called boy giggled albeit stupidly, leaning his head back and looking into the others eyes.

"Whadju think ah did?" he smiled innocently. Richter pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. He should've went with that gut feeling he had earlier...that indeed, in fact, Emil had taken a liking to Vodka out of all things and was somehow able to hide it. Uncharacteristically, he flopped down in his chair next to the bed, refusing to look at the drunken boy next to him. "Rishter? Wassh wrong?"

"You..."

"Wha? Bu...bu wai?" if the other had looked up, he would've seen that Emil really did look heartbroken at that. Instead, the man just settled for shaking his head.

"You're drunk as hell right now, aren't you?"

"Heh...maaybe..." he laughed again, grinning. _'Seems his emotions are nearly bipolar when he's drunk...'_ the redhead again mused to himself. "Hey Rishter! Look!" The half elf looked up, surprised he hadn't even sensed Emil leave the bed. Emil began working at Richter's coat when he sat back. The redhead blinked, a bit taken aback by the sudden move.

"What are you doing Emil?"

"You'll see..." he smiled somehow normally. After getting the jacket open he quickly threw open the shirt, unbuttoning his own sleeper shirt and then doing something that surprised the older. It didn't seem random or unplanned but it was just unexpected for Emil to climb unto his lap and hug him like that.

"...Emil?"

"See? I'm all warm and fuzzy now..." he cooed, nuzzling into the tanned chest in front of him. Richterdead panned him for a second before finding a smile on his face. Even though it was a bad thing that the little blonde was drunk he was awfully cute at the moment, even Richter the stoic couldn't deny that.

"Yes...I can see that now..." he somewhat chuckled. Then the blond boy himself chuckled in a way that didn't quite at all suit him.

"I know a way we both can get warmer..." he offered in a tone that was also unfitting to him. An arched brow raised with high suspicion, expression playing on the tanned-faced expertly though barely used there. The half-elf found his lap soon empty as the lithe framed boy raised from him, stepping back gingerly and kneeling down. This, of course, gave off the true meaning of his implication.

"Emil, no."

"Hmm?" he questioned back, not entirely looking up as he began to unzip the others dark colored pants. As he did so, his hands were promptly grabbed and clasped together.

"No Emil..." he scolded again, frown pressed flat on his lips. A smirk crossed the others face.

"You're funny."

"...what?"

"I remember you saying 'are you a man or a dog?' and when I am choosing to do something, you scold me like a puppy..." he giggled, lowering his eyes accordingly. "It's just funny is all."

"You-" he stopped himself, fully aware that he had nothing to say to that. Hesitantly, he released the others hands. "Never thought you'd think to use that against me...I'm only stopping you so you couldn't even say I took advantage of your drunken state."

"Not that I'd mind much..." he mumbled absently while fishing around the elders remaining clothes. Grasping onto a specific thing in general, he pulled it out of its cloth sheath and smiled, the grip causing the other to groan slightly.

"Hn...what was that?"

"Nothing much..." he placed his finger against the tip of the sun kissed colored appendage, licking lightly at the base of it slowly, causing the other to intake a sharp breath. A huff laced with the youngers name escaped to the air and caused him to do nothing but smile more. "Mmm...what's the matter?" it was then that a faint growl was thrown at him. Taking the redhead's member in his hand loosely, he pressed the flat of his tongue against it, trailing it in a slow stride. A choked hiss and a groan was his response.

"Emil..." he ground out the two little sylables the blonds name took. Never breaking flesh to tongue contact, he glanced up at him, one eye mostly visible because of his current position. He replied with a short 'Hnn?'. "Would you..." he found his voice trailing off as a blush became present. Whatever came after that didn't really need to be said. Emil, being the courteous one drunk or sober, complied, removing himself before taking the tip of Richter into his mouth, lowering himself not to soon after. Richter grunted at the sensation, pushing up his glasses as they neared the tip of his nose. Using his tongue expertly, he played around the girth of it while continuing his motions, feeling the dick in his mouth harden considerably. As it got to a stiffness of his desire, he suddenly removed it from his moist lips. The redhead stared at him as if he were a mix of baffled, confused and annoyed as he was yanked from the chair and pushed unto the bed.

"Wouldn't want to have to pay the inn for a broken chair, would we?" before the man even had a chance to ask, Emil climbed over him nimbly, showing that yes, his size made him quite fast. Squatting while on the balls of his toes, he slid down his pants and underwear in one go and turned himself slightly to fix himself and align up with the head of Richter's cock. After positioning himself, he placed on hand oh the broad shoulder of the one he was straddling and the other briskly against the bedsheets. Biting his bottom lip, he lowered himself unto the pulsing head. His muscles, reacting before he could, tightened around the intrusion, causing the half-elf to hiss. Although he did notice that, he chose not to regard it as he worked to relax that part himself, finding he could do so almost immediately, in turn meaning that at this point, his body had gotten used to the other by now. Emil then slid down slowly, just to test if his body would fight him on this. Seeing as it didn't, he began to lift himself again. "Mmm..." he sighed out blissfully while lowering himself again. He soon felt the slightly calloused hands of the elder on his waist, causing him to look up just as quickly.

"Nothing much..." he mumbled, mimicking the blonde from not so long ago. Noticing the small joke, he chuckled if only for a moment before continuing to focus on his motions, sliding ever so slowly, just to feel the other squirm with impatience. Suddenly he was lowered at a pace quicker than his own. Looking to the culprit, he saw jade eyes darkened over with a glint of that forbidden sin embedded within them. A knowing smirk played both pairs of lips. "No playing around..."

"Always...the serious..." he panted out slightly while smiling. "What happened to not taking advantage?"

"No such thing..." a wider smirk and the slight narrowing of the eyes as he lifted the small frame, "It's not taking advantage if you're willing to take it like you are now..." and with that, he was thrusted downwards to meet the hilt. His head flew back as his voice reached the open air. Of all the times they'd done this, he never remembered the feeling of Richter being embedded so far within him.

"Mmm, ah, so deep..." although he looked a bit pained, he was smiling as if he couldn't be happier, the expression and phrase for some reason causing Richter to blush. A thought of another crossed his mind before he again focused on the task at hand. He slid the other down and rocked himself upwards at the same time, causing Emil to shudder in pleasure. He lightly gnawed on his bottom lip, enjoying the friction of his backside and his member rubbing against Richter's torso. The elder man lapped at Emil's shoulder, leading to the base of his neck and suckling there, also taking in the boy's scent. Never could he forget that scent... He wound his arms around the boy, ceasing his motions, the younger looking at him curiously now. Capturing his lips with own, they drowned out the moans of the blond as he rubbed a finger up and down the crack leading to a fully filled hole. A slight whimper from the sensation was muffled into tan lips that greedily swallowed it down. With a small smack, Emil separated, breathing a bit huskily. "You stopped me...that's not like you..." he slightly teased with a smile. Red bangs mixed into yellow as Richter pressed his forehead to Emil's.

"It's not like you to rush either..." he added with a small rock of his hips, earning a small mewl of appreciation from the one riding.

"Who's rushing? It just feels good that way..." Richter, again, found himself blushing at Emil's choice of words. Although the boy tended to be honest, apparently when drunk, he just went the blunt way about it instead of the nervous way he usually did and Richter was still trying to figure out if that was a good or bad thing. "Richter...can we...?" Richter blinked and raised a brow...something was off in his sentence...yet it was familiar, very familiar but he couldn't pinpoint it... Mentally shrugging that off for later, he began to focus back on the person in his lap. Taking the young's member into his hand he gripped it suddenly, causing a jolt to run through Emil, the boy throwing his arms around Richter's shoulders and letting out a shaky breath.

"Something wrong?"

"Nn-nngn...just feel a bit funny...itshfine." he murmured back, resting his chin against the broad tanned shoulder in front of him. The redhead buried his face into the blond mop beside him while slowly pumping the organ in his hand. At that, Emil's legs shook underneath him and he shifted into a sitting position, also filling himself to the hilt consequentally. He slightly gasped before beginning to pant a bit. "Mmm..." Going with that, Richter continued his motions, taking each stroke slower and ground down a bit harder. Emil's eyebrows knit together as with the motions of the redhead's hand, he himself began to grind into the lap of the other, suitable friction for the both of them.

Emil felt as if he was on fire at this point, sweat rolling sporadically in beads down his face and his breathing just as uneven. Feeling that sensation in the other that began to be familiar, he looked to the lemon haired boys side, planting a light peck against his neck and slowing the motion of his pumps to a mere teasing speed. Not being one to hold out for too long, the blonde growled irritably before slightly driving his chin into the others shoulder and huffing. "S-stop it R-Richter..."

"Hn?" he mumbled in a questioning told. Even though he hadn't meant that in a teasing way, it seemed to have a negative effect and was driving the boy insane all its own. The half-elf, in all truth, hadn't picked up on the others dilemma but that was soon to be fixed in a matter of time. "Stop what?"

"S-stop...t-teasing..."

"Oh?" he couldn't help but crack a smirk. Never thought he'd hear that one. "Am I?"

"Richt...ter...please..." and to signify his point, he gave a slightly whimper at the slow movement being used against him. A certain thought of a certain question popped to mind at that but he decided that the image of Emil as a puppy wouldn't be so bad... Putting that aside for later, he decided to stop teasing his supposed pup in his ministrations, Emil was close as it were anyway if the walls tightening around him were nothing but one clue. He shifted his glasses higher against his nose while making a grunt.

"You...are teasing more than you realise, you do know that right?"

"I'm not doing it on purpose though..." the boy mumbled, leaning back and becoming more than just a mop of yellow to the others vision. Upon looking at his face though, Richter wanted to smile, a taunting one due to the others pouting but managed to resist the urge. Instead, he claimed those lips with his own, surprising the younger with that and the sudden quicker movement from below. He groaned into tan lips, stopping his own motions and resting in the others lap for the time being. Reduced to nothing much more than whimpers and weak moans, the boy wondered how the touch of the other was turning him to silly putty, that one hand continuing its motion, the elders lips at his chest, his free hand drawing little swirls over his spine and just the closeness of the other was all taking a toll on him. He was lost in everything. The musky scent of sweat and sex, the touch of those nimble yet professional fingers, the heat of the tongue that danced across his body with no remorse.

Upon glancing up at the boy, Richter could see that his intentions were coming along swimmingly seeing as he'd reduced the boy to nothing but a fit of panting and moaning. A hoarse cry rang out from the boy as he came, gripping unto the others arms with a slight tremble. After a moment or so, Emil's head flopped against the chest of the other and seeing as it hadn't moved since then, Richter raised an eye at the boy.

"Emil..." no answer besides steady breathing. "Emil?" still nothing in the form of speech. He began to lean the boy back to see exactly what was wrong until the realization came head on at the full sight of him. "You didn't..." The truth is, in fact, that yes, Emil Castangier just fell asleep. With the hand that wasn't supporting the younger, he massaged his temples before pinching the bridge of his nose. The alcohol just **had** to be at fault for that...it just had to be... The only thing that annoyed him further was the fact that now that he thought about it...he had a sign...replace "funny" with "sleepy" when he asked what was wrong and it would've made perfect sense...not to mention that Emil was the one that started all this and then fell asleep...

Deciding it was useless to do anything more, even with his current problem, he laid Emil back and left the bed for the bathroom, returning after a while with a wet towel, cleaning off the other who flinched at it. Seems like he purposely made it cold. He tossed the towel back in the bathroom and slid the window up slightly. Not only was it now too hot but the room had that certain tell tale smell that he'd rather not have Aqua asking about whenever they got back. Sighing, he rolled the teen over and joined him in bed, his chest to Emil's back, and he simply pulled the cover back before drifting off himself...

T.h.e.-.N.e.X.t.-.m.O.r.N.i.N.g

"Aaaah..." The teen groaned, cradling his head and rolling around the bed too child-like for his age. Richter just continued to smirk at him, sitting in the chair from last night while drinking on a cup of coffee. "Riiichteer...make it stooooop..."

"That was your own fault Emil..." he nearly chuckled. This **definitely **made up for last night, hands down. At the sentence, the blonde cringed, smashing a pillow against his ears and curling up into even more of a ball.

"Stop talking so loud...and how was it my fault? I don't even remember what happened last night!" he shouted before immediately wincing at his own voice. Was it always that shrill?

"My voice is no higher than normal. That's one of the effects of a hangover, which you seem to have a bad case of..." and at that, his smirk grew more. "And as for what you did, I left the room for a minute and you downed the whole bottle of vodka...it's your own fault..."

"Wha-" squinting over at the red head, he could see he was smiling. "H-how are you enjoying this? This is horrible...I'm never drinking again...for any reason!" and with that, he dove back under the pillow for protection from the light. Richter really did chuckle that time before taking another sip.

"Sure...sure..."

"Oh, Lord Emil, you're awake."

"Shut up Tenebrae!" he squeaked out from his current position. Taken aback by that, he just blinked, confused as to what he did.

"Ha, ha, you got told off." Aqua taunted, earning a blank stare from the black centurion.

"You too Aqua!" an apparent squeak of surprise ran out along with a low chortle before she regained herself

"How dare you tell me to-"

"Aqua...he has a hangover...it hurts his head to hear anyone talk...or to even look at light for that matter..." Richter offered up.

"He was drunk?"

"How did that happen, pray-tell?" the creature of darkness added.

"That was why you two were sleeping like that?"

"Well..." another small laugh but directed at Aqua, although she wouldn't know that, "It was an experiment that worked but had negative effects...as you can see-"

"SHUT UP!" and with that, a small snort was heard. "STOP LAUGHING!"

A/N: ...this...chapter...is evil...reason being: i wrote it for a good cause, to cheer up my best friend cuz she loves this couple lol the same reason why i began writing it in the first place but...it's evil because everytime i tried to write on it...i got sleepy...HORRIBLY SLEEPY and i couldn't figure what the hell made it keep doing that...and lol ending...just because of what this did to me XDD bet you all weren't expecting that. Also, the next chapter, when i do write it, will be the last. Nyuu buuuut when one door closes another opens beecaaaaause *drumroll* BA DA DA DA DA DA! I'm gunna be writing a new story with these two called "Mistaken for...a Maid?" and it actually has a PLOT *le gasp* cuz...seriously...we all know this story doesn't have any XDD well, enjoy! and be looking out for it! Loland here's a little bonus for you who actually read this owo

Bonus

"So do you accept the apology or not?" the centurion of darkness questioned. He wouldn't be able to go back to Emil until she went back to Richter and that wasn't happening until she finally calmed down enough to accept an apology, forced or not.

"Why should I, Tenebonehead! It's not like you even mean it!" she huffed back, leaning down to meet his eye level with a glare. "Besides! You wouldn't have even thought to say you were sorry if it weren't for that boy!"

"Although that is true..." time for the trump card, "The longer you continue this silly behavior is the more time you spend away from that man...we are not allowed back until you accept." A little white lie but hey, she didn't have to know... She did however let out a little gasp at that before muttering something that he didn't too much care for.

"Fine, I accept. Let's go. I want to see Master Richter!" Tenebrae found himself rolling his eyes at the name. That girlish squee with the name of a guy who was being fawned over always tended to irk his ears, no matterif it were Aqua or Marta. He followed the water centurion back into the room that was being shared by their masters at the moment. Because the girl suddenly stopped, the dog-like creature bumped her from not fully paying attention in the first place. Before he could ask, she cut him off. "Shh! Be quiet!" came the whispered yell.

"I don't believe I said anything to begin with..." she huffed, then growled.

"This close, Tenebonehead! **This**close!" looking away from the bane of her existence, she floated into the room, hovering slightly over the bed. Although Tennyread her face as confused it suddenly changed to a smile. "Why are they sleeping like that?"

"I suppose it's to share body heat..." he answered flatly, knowing full well why they were sleeping like that in the first place.

"Oh well...normally, I'd be angry but...Master Richter looks so cute and happy!" she giggled.

"...and he's treating Emil like a teddy bear...ah yes...cute indeed..."

"I swear to Martel that I seriously hate you!" he laughed.

"That's nice to know."

"Grr-you-you!"

"Nngn..." it was then that they both shut up due to a half-asleep blonde decided to turn in Richter's arms. They wondered on whether to just stay quiet or disappear until he kept mumbling. "Stop...fighting...you two...be nice..." and with that he drifted back off, snuggling a bit into the chest now in front of him. She sighed, almost relieved until another voice reached their ears.

"He's right, you know...only he could sleep through that anyways..."

"M-Master Richter!"

"You two fight like an old married couple...go to sleep..."

"We do no-"

"Aqua..."

"...okay..." and with that, she disappeared into her water portal, not to be seen until morning.

"You two are quite shameless, just so you know..."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. See to it he gets better. That's all..." Tenebrae chuckled before dissolving into his cloud of darkness. Richter shook his head. _'Honestly those two...Aqua isn't a problem and as far as I can see...Tenebrae is actually keeping his mouth shut...ah well...question is...what am I to do with you?' _he murmured in his head, now looking at the sleeping face of the blond in front of him. He sighed with a small smile before shrugging it off. Never know, never gonna know, just have to let it take its course, it seemed...


End file.
